Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki talk:Guide to Godmodding
Wow This guide is actually very useful. Now, I don't have to worry if I'm godmodding or not. Thanks Cyberweasel! Achrones150 15:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Excellently put! ^.^ *gives you a thumbs-up* Good job. I was actually gonna make a Mary-sue guide for the Naruto-Fanon, but by the time I had the rough draft done... I started realizing it was far too late... T_T --Mewshuji 04:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent I am now ensured that Echo is indeed not a godmodded character. Strengths: *Arsenal of powerful demonic attacks *Disregard for morality, mercy, and compassion in almost every circumstance *Extremely adapt in swordplay themed weaponery *Almost limitless speed *Completely Unique abilities Weaknesses: *Almost no defensive moves, the most powerful being the absorption of energy from his sword, often as evidenced leaving him heavily fatigued from an overload of power *He only has one source of power for his jutsu: His prowess in demonology *His disregard for all almost all things good natured could be considered a weakness to those who draw power from friendship or love. *His eyes are the origin of almost every form of jutsu he possesses, just read his jutsu list and think about it Fears: *Losing the power he possesses *Losing his desire for power *Losing the close circle of friends he has in his own time Originality Aside form the fac tthat he's an Uchiha, his moveset is completely orinigal, the only reason I even kept him an Uchiha when I created the idea of the Demon Sharingan was because I needed him to be an accomplished Genjutsu user. Humanity: As in most sob stories, Echo pretty much uses his emotionless expression as a facade to hide his true emotions, whether it be in battle or not. He is also extremely thoughtful, although having the twisted philosophy that he has the birthright to bend the world to his will until it is perfect. Yay for me. Echo Uchiha 04:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. Forgot Actually, Echo, you are a godmodder. I forgot to include the section on "Altering Reality". I had it all typed up, but it got left out when I Copy&Pasted. I'll have to post it when I get the chance. --Cyberweasel89 05:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Not to Mention Not to mention that Echo Uchiha does not fit the Naruto world at all. Since when have the demons of hell been included in Naruto? --Cyberweasel89 05:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) But Thanks But thanks, Echo. By reminding me of my character's fight with your character, I got to use you as an example of what not to do. Yay for inspiration! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 05:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I thought you were all for originality. Plus isn't the main theme of Naruto protecting nine immensely powerful demons from being used to destroy the world? And mind-melting illusions, speed, and demonology are the key points to my character, giving him a theme like you requested. Plus sweetheart, since when are pissy European Knights part of the Japanese Naruto universe anyways? So in all regards, I commend you as well. Echo Uchiha 23:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Fail European Knights? Let me think.... Mmmmm... Nope, can't think of any of my characters that are European Knights. If you're talking about the Forgotten Lands and the Old Empire, I'm completely justified. The Old Empire was not only a completely separate continent from the Five Great Shinobi Nations, it also existed thousands of years before the Naruto timeline. Things change over time, and depending on location. And besides, Seireitou and you had already BS'ed the Wiki, so I the Old Empire couldn't have hurt it any more than it already was. You fail. And the "demons" inside the Jinchuuriki aren't demons in the literal sense. In the Japanese version, they aren't even called "demons" at all. They're called "Tailed Beasts". You fail. Not to mention that what gave Echo his powers was magic, not Jutsu or anything. You even called it a satanic magical ritual, rather than something that actually fit the Naruto world, like a "Jutsu Ceremony" or something. And you say you have a theme with Echo's Mangekyou? That's cute. But... Sorry, sweety-pie. Just because all the attacks come from his eyes, that doesn't count as a theme. Other than most of them relating to physical and/or mental torture, there is no theme at all. I mean, look at the Mangekyou Sharingan in Canon. All the techniques have a single theme. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo were the three gods created when the deity Izanagi washed his eyes and nose in a holy river after coming back from visiting his lover in the underworld in Shinto Mythology. And all of the Mangekyou Sharingan attacks have something to do with the god they're named after. Amaterasu was a goddess of the sun, thus an attack that produces flames as hot as the sun. Tsukuyomi was a god of the moon. The moon is often regarded as mysterious and representing illusion, reflecting off the surface of the water and being something one can see with great clarity, but can never touch or reach. Thus, the ultimate illusion technique. Susanoo was a god of storms, known as a guardian and a powerful warrior. Thus, a technique to summon a protective warrior spirit. See? Theme. The Mangekyou Sharingan has it. You don't. Ultimate Fail. Let's see. That's two "Fails" and one "Ultimate Fail". I believe this can be classified as an "Epic Fail". Sorry, honey. Better luck next time, eh? I'd say you learned a valuable lesson. Don't go up against me in a war of words. You'll just run out of bullets and throw the gun at me, only for me to dodge it, grab it, and use it against you. God, I'm a bitch, aren't I? --Cyberweasel89 00:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry pumpkins, but I meant the Hell Knight, that's European weaponery as well as armor. And how many times must I tell you that my series is ONE HUNDRED YEARS in the future, so many new elements have been introduced. The ritual simply polluted the usual properties of the Sharingan to create a new technique. Going back to the ritual, I'll give an example of new prospects that come through time. Look at President Obama, one-hundred years ago no one saw that coming. Sorry I have to leave without further explaning my case, but it's storming where I live. Tootles, Echo Uchiha 03:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Technically, Echo, the Swordsmen of the Mist (Zabuza and Kisame, respectively) use weapons... not actually used at all in Feudal Japan. I don't care what Kishi calls 'em- Zabuza Sword (I forget its real name, damn memes! D:) is a longsword and Samehada is a broadsword... so yeah, a claymore isn't all that bad... as per the armor, since when did ninja wear orange jumpsuits? >_> Also, newsflash- Judeo-Christianity is, at best, a false religion in the Narutoverse, regardless of its truth in the real world (I personally believe it to an extent, but we're not exactly discussing real religion, are we?). So, a satanic ritual wouldn't actually be possible, to any extent. If anything, it'd be a God of Hell Ritual... but given the fact a protagonist shouldn't really be relying on hell power, a Jutsu Ritual or the like sounds a lot better. I've actually looked at his jutsu in detail now, and I take back what I said... he is... kind of... a HAX... ._.--Mewshuji 14:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hell Knight The Hell Knight? Pfft. I've seen far worse in filler. You won't believe the horrors I've seen in filler. And you say European Knights aren't part of the Naruto universe? That's really something coming from someone who can open a portal to summon the demons of Hell. How exactly does that fit the Naruto universe? And one hundred years isn't all the long, you know. The average human lifespan lasts 80 years. One hundred years isn't enough time to introduce an entirely new system of doing things. You fail. Also, points to Mewshuji. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 15:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Back Miss me? Alright, Echo has extremely powerful and illegal jutsu, all of which take a massive toll on his body, one that only someone in his physical condition could even survive. And as far as the portal technique goes, thank you, I do admit that that one went over the edge, I'm ashamed to admit I created it while competing with Seireitou. For that I truly apologize and I'm working on getting rid of the shallow few articles I created in spite. But, in my defense, I purposely lured slightly away from your standard Naruto attributes. I wanted to create a character with evil abilities, but I've already heard way too many characters who have "Shadow" or "Darkness", and I figured that I'd take a go at one of my favorite studies, demonology. Sorry I've gotten so worked up, but being called the one thing I vowed not to become hurts, I'm trying to keep his abilities in check, but even so, it is neccessary that he is extremely powerful, because that keeps his personality traits and fears in check. It is hard to balance on the very fine line between literary art and literary bull. Hopefully your favorite Underworlder, Echo Uchiha 00:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) nice i like it. And like the Shapeshifting part there is a way for the clothes to be absorbed but it has to be something SKIN-Tight. Ever read the Animorphs? They had morphing clothes just for that purpose. If they wore loose clothing and shoes the clothes would rip with they became a large animal--Darknesslover5000 15:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Cyberweasel, albeit I'm aware that you've left the Wikia I just want to thank you for this extremely useful guide! Njalm2 11:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Nice I'm new here just saw the wiki today and wound up on this page and it's really good I remembered a really good example from reading it In an rpg called dragonquest there's a char called warlic(basically the gandalf of that world) he was an archmage with enough magic power that he could fight every one of the 8 elemental lords(god like beings) since he could do every element spells and did 1000+ damage (compared to my lvl 23 chars 50) a turn however instead of using mana he actually absorbed more each attack so he had to waste turns draining his magic so he didn't overload and was always on a limit of how long he could fight compared to my main one who could just switch to melee this was pronounced when his apprentice tried to fight after stealing it and passed out in 5 turns